A Kiss in the Moonlight
by Imperial-Hawke
Summary: Hawke and Fenris haven't been intimate in years, and one mage decides its his time. Anders decides to take Hawke out on a private mission, but things are never so simple. Especially when glowing elf's are involved. F!Hawke/Fenris. SMUT. Written for Curls101.


**A kiss in the Moonlight**

**Ok, this is a thank you to Curls101 for being my 300****th**** reviewer, who has finally given me something to write. It's a challenge I admit, but I will try and do it justice. If I fail miserably please say so, so I know what I did wrong. Thanks again Curls for all your amazing reviews so here you go.**

**Merry Christmas! (Although it's still November, but hey, what you gonna do?)**

**Please review xxx**

* * *

Alright.

This was it.

He was going to do it.

Anders groaned as he looked at himself in the small mirror of his clinic. The mage looked tired and run down, more so since Meredith had been cracking down on the mage underground. The refugees seemed to be coming to him more and more now, with many getting into fights trying to scrape together some coin to feed their families. Anders was struggling to keep up with the demand, but today he had a rare opportunity to get out of his clinic.

He couldn't do this.

He couldn't do this….

Maker why was this so hard?

Anders cared for Hawke. He loved everything about her, the way she spoke, the way she helped anyone. She was just amazing. But she had slept with that Blighted elf, and that had put him in a strange place. She had been angry and talked to him for hours about it, but they never did anything, and that was three years ago… So in short, he had known one of the most beautiful women in Kirkwall, on a personal level for the better part of a decade and he still couldn't pluck up the courage to kiss her or ask her out.

But he was going to do this.

He was going to do this?

Yes, he was going to do this.

_**Surely you see how ridiculous you look?**_ Justice echoed in his mind.

Shut up. There was nothing wrong with the way he looked.

_**Not physically ridiculous. You are chasing after a woman who has already given her affections to another. Why not concentrate on the mages? They need you to help more.**_

I know, I know. But Hawke can help if we let her! When we get together-

_**If you get together.**_

Well thank you for the vote of confidence. Anders shook his head, trying to clear the spirit from it before he sighed. He grabbed his staff from the table and left his clinic. He knew exactly what he needed to say and do to make Hawke fall for him. He was pretty charming if he said so himself. But it was mainly trying to get that stupid elf away from her. He would always watch Hawke like she was his. Hawke didn't belong to that stupid elf. She would go with whoever could win her heart.

And he would.

He just needed the opportunity.

* * *

Hawke sat across from Fenris in silence, in Varric's suite in the Hanged Man. Varric had been called out to speak to Corff about his bill and Isabela wanted to watch leaving the two alone for the first time in a while. Hawke looked up to see Fenris was staring at her, and offered him a small smile. She hadn't really spoken to him since they killed Danarius here a few days ago, and she knew he was still trying to figure out his new freedom.

She wouldn't push him; she cared about him too much to ever hurt him. Hawke saw him smile back, and he looked down at the table, the smile still on his face. Hawke pushed her red hair from her face before she smiled.

"So… nice weather." Hawke grinned as he chuckled.

"Yes, it is rather warm this time of year." Fenris shrugged softly at her.

"Yeah, looks a little like beach weather."

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you went to the beach?" Fenris raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I do, you fell over when I wore that outfit Isabela gave me, and you fell into Varric, who tripped off the cliff, and we spent the whole day trying to pull him back up." Hawke laughed loudly and he smirked.

"I can hardly be blamed for that. No one expects to see their leader dressed in a form of underwear for swimming." Fenris blushed softly and Hawke laughed.

"Hey, it was surprisingly comfortable." She shrugged softly as he chuckled. Hawke smiled and rested her hands on the table. She probably shouldn't ask him about this now, but she was desperate for the answer. She had told him that she was here for him, and he caressed her cheek… and that seemed to be the end of it. But she had to know if he cared for her. "Fenris… I-"

"Sorry about that kids, but bills now sorted." Varric laughed as he and Isabela waltzed back into the suite. Fenris looked at Hawke with a raised brow, but she dropped her eyes. "Thanks to the winnings of the elf and our Champion, I'm covered for the next few months. So thanks." Varric laughed loudly.

"Hey, I just lost because you're a cheating bastard." Hawke smirked at the dwarf.

"You cheat just as much as I do, Hawke. You just don't get caught as much."

"Well, that's the most truthful thing I've heard today." Anders walked into the suite and Hawke smiled up at him.

"Hey Anders, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I would take a day to myself for a change." Anders glared at Fenris who was watching as the mage sat next to Hawke.

"Well I'm glad. You've been working yourself silly recently." Hawke shrugged and Isabela nodded.

"You do tend to do that. But the brothel is always the best way to _release the tension_." The pirate purred, and watched as Hawke laughed while Anders shuddered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just need to relax for a little bit." Anders said before he turned to Fenris. "Which may be easier if I didn't have a wild animal glaring at me all the time."

"Anders, be nice." Hawke glared at him and Fenris stood up.

"No need, Hawke. Unlike the Abomination, I do not have to beg for the attention of others." Fenris growled as he walked out of the room.

"Fenris!" Hawke stood and turned but was met with the slamming of the door. She turned with her hands on her hips to look at Anders who sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Hawke. I… I just need to calm myself down." The mage sighed, and then felt Hawke's hand on his shoulder.

"I know. And I've not been helping. I'm always dragging you and Fenris everywhere." Hawke shrugged and saw his shoulders deflate at the mention of her former lover. "What's been bothering you Anders?"

"I… I'd prefer if we could speak in private."

"Oh, so suddenly Rivanni and I aren't to be trusted!" Varric scoffed and Isabela crossed her arms on agreement.

"What do you mean suddenly? I can't tell either of you anything or it will be on the lips of every Kirkwaller in twenty minutes." Hawke laughed and Varric shrugged with a guilty grin.

"What can I say? I like to talk." Varric chuckled and Hawke shrugged.

"Come on Anders, we'll talk outside." Hawke smiled and the mage followed her as they walked out of the tavern. Hawke walked to the side of the tavern and leant against the wall. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well… Hawke I want you to meet the remaining leaders of the mage underground." Anders said, and watched as Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought that you said that the remaining leaders had turned to Blood magic as a final resort?" She asked carefully.

"I did. But I managed to convince one of the leaders to talk to us alone tonight."

"So where are we meeting them?" Hawke smiled, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the old ruins up Sundermount."

"Which old ruins?" Hawke laughed and he shrugged.

"You remember when we walked past the Dalish camp?" Anders asked and she nodded thoughtfully. "Well when we headed past there and headed south down the mountain, I found a set of old ruins." Anders shrugged and saw her sigh heavily.

"It's going to be difficult going up there. After what happened with Merrill… Sundermount will just feel so empty without the Dalish." Hawke sighed before she gave him a small smile. "So it's just us?"

"That's the plan." Anders smirked while she smiled.

_And then I can finally put this plan in motion._

* * *

Anders grinned, looking back at Hawke, as she followed him up the trek of Sundermount. He was so happy that she agreed to come on this date with him. Well… she didn't know it was a date yet, but she would be alright. He just needed to get her away from that blighted elf and now he could admit his feelings to her in private. He shook those thoughts from his mind as he followed the path illuminated by the moon light. He walked through the thick tree line, hearing Hawke grunt in frustration as she followed him through the evergreens. He looked along and saw the ruins ahead of them, a small smile on his face.

"Here we are," Anders stopped along the clearing and watched as Hawke walked further into the space. The old stone ruins had collapsed to form an archway in the trees with several long stones standing around the clearing in a large circle. This must have been a large temple or something when it was in its glory. The moonlight illuminated numerous patches of flowers scattered around the glade with a waterfall in the distance that almost looked silver in the clear moonlight.

"It's so beautiful up here." Hawke said with wonder as she looked back at him. "I can't believe we've never stopped here before."

"I know. I think it's a nice place to escape all the drama of Kirkwall. Just to sit, relax and see the beauty in the world." Anders smiled softly before he scoffed. "For mages beauty is seen through iron bars, so we take whatever we can get." He shrugged and Hawke smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well you don't have to anymore." She shrugged and spun around, looking further along the clearing. "So where is this contact you mentioned?"

"Um… he'll be here soon. Don't worry." Anders cleared his throat and tried to shrug nonchalantly and Hawke smiled at him before she continued her surveillance of the area. Anders tried not to look at her and gather his nerves.

He could do this.

He could do this.

"So Anders," Hawke turned around to face him, much closer than he had thought. She must have moved closer to him, he shook the through from his mind, and he sprang into action. Anders reached forward and tried to capture her lips, and her eyes widened as she realised what he was trying to do. Hawke dodged the mages kiss quickly and he stumbled to the ground. Anders spat a flower from his mouth and turned to look up at a very angry Hawke.

"What in the Void are you doing?" Hawke glared as she spoke louder, not quite yelling at him, but she was getting there. "You push me away, so I don't chase after you. Then when I find someone else, you come running back and try and kiss me? Where is the bloody logic in that Anders?" Hawke glared and he stood with an embarrassed blush.

"I… I…" He mumbled, but she didn't give him a chance.

"You have NEVER shown any interest in me, expect after I was with Fenris. And that's just cause you're a jealous bitch. I am your friend, Anders, but how dare you think that you can just decide that you want me." Hawke glared and Anders heard Justice in his mind.

_**Why let her shout at you? You are a man take what you want.**_

_No… I can't. I… I just can't._

_**From what I have seen about her, she likes the powerful**_

_I want to, but I'm afraid to do it._

_**Then let me.**_

Justice glared from behind Anders eyes as he broke through. The sparks flew from him as he reached forward for a surprised Hawke. Hawke gasped and backed away, but a flash of a blue fist punching Anders to the ground made her release the breath she was holding.

"Fenris," Hawke held a hand to her hammering heart as Anders amber eyes looked up at an incredibly angry Fenris.

"What… oh Hawke I'm sorry, I never meant to-" Anders began, but Fenris picked him up by the scruff of his collar.

"Leave now before I tear out your heart and show it to you." The elf scowled as he threw Anders back a few feet. Anders stood up before he sighed and turned around, heading back to Kirkwall. Fenris turned back and walked over to Hawke, holding his hand out to her. "Are you alright, Hawke?" Fenris said soothingly and she nodded, taking his hand. Fenris pulled her up and she stumbled slightly into him.

"Sorry. Thank you for helping Fenris. I probably would have gutted him if he got any closer." Hawke chuckled darkly, and tried to pull back from him, but his hand on her waist stopped her. "Fenris?"

"I can't believe I let him anywhere near you. He could have seriously hurt you, and it would have all been my fault." Fenris scowled at the small gap between them and Hawke sighed softly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything Fenris." Hawke shrugged softly and he growled.

"That's the point!" Fenris growled and pulled her close to him. Hawke held her breath as she saw how close his lips were to hers. "If I had only just told you how I felt after I killed Danarius, then the Abomination would never have gotten so close to you."

"And… and how do you feel… about me, I mean?" Hawke blushed softly as he gave her an intense look.

"That nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." Fenris said and Hawke gasped quietly.

"Oh Fenris…" Hawke blinked before he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Whatever the future holds, if you'll allow me, I will walk into it gladly at your side." Fenris whispered sensually and kissed her lips delicately. Hawke held her breath for a moment and he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "I… I am yours."

Hawke looked at him for a moment before she ran her hands through his silver hair and crushed his lips onto hers. Fenris gasped for a moment, which allowed her to shove her tongue into his mouth. He took less than a second to respond, he gripped her around her waist and pushed her backwards. Hawke hit the back of the stone and he tore through the layer of her clothes. She gasped as he began to overpower her with a beautiful, dominant roar.

Fenris quickly tore the clasps off her armour, letting the remaining fabric fall to the ground. Hawke worked rhythmically at the frustrating buckles on his breastplate while he kissed down her now exposed neck. Her hand fumbled as he bit her neck, making her gasp loudly. She blushed as she moaned softly, making him chuckle darkly.

"My, I forgot how sensitive this little body was." He smiled and kissed her neck again, before he pulled off her breast band and tweaked her nipples. Hawke blushed before she smiled as she finished the final buckle on his breastplate and it clattered to the ground. Fenris pulled back slightly and Hawke took advantage of his hesitation. She licked his long ears and he gasped loudly, she spun them quickly and started kissing his neck. "Mmm… Hawke." He moaned as she began to kiss lower down his body, delicately kissing the lyrium along his chest.

She soon found herself on her knees facing a stiff bulge growing in Fenris' breeches. He groaned loudly as she rubbed him through the leather before she untied his breeches with her swift, rogue fingers. His lyrium infused cock sprang forward, finally free from its prison, and Hawke looked up at him with a flirty smirk.

"And I forgot how big this body was." Fenris chuckled before he gasped as Hawke licked along his hardening length. He began to grit his teeth to try and stop the moans gathering in his throat from escaping. Hawke inwardly smirked as she continued to lick him before she felt his hand in her red hair, edging her forwards. She smirked before she took him in her mouth. He bucked his hips forward and she almost chocked from the shock. Hawke forced her throat to relax as she accommodated his size. Hawke placed her palm flat on his hip as she began to slowly bob her head along him.

As she sucked along him, she used her free hand to unbuckle the rest of her armour. Fenris growled suddenly and pulled himself free from her, and Hawke looked up with confusion. He didn't give her much time to recover though, as he pushed her flat on her back and crawled over her. She blushed softly as he took her fully naked form in.

"You are so beautiful. But maker forgive me, Hawke. I can't wait any longer." Fenris whispered as he rubbed himself against her. Hawke moaned and turned away as she saw him smirk. "And it looks like neither can you."

"We'll discuss that later, but hurry up." Hawke laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes before he gave her a kiss that was so tender it almost broke her heart.

"I love you, Hawke." He whispered as he began to push himself into her. Hawke was still shocked from his confession, so when he pushed into her, she arched her back to accommodate him further. He sheathed himself fully in her and kissed her cheek, patiently waiting for her. He grunted in appreciation as she nodded for him to continue. Fenris pulled out and thrust sharply back into her, making her gasp.

Fenris growled as he wrapped her legs around his slender waist and thrust deeper into her velvety core. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? The very fact that she hadn't sent him packing made him want to sing with joy. But he got the feeling he had a better use for his mouth. Fenris leant his head down and captured her nipple between his devilish lips making her moan louder. Hawke scrapped her nails down his back and listened to him moan as he pleasured her. She felt like she was going to explode and the feeling grew with each powerful thrust.

He suddenly pulled of her, listening to whimper at the loss, but turned her over quickly so she was on her knees. Hawke gasped as he abruptly entered her from behind and started an almost manic pace. The sound of tortured moans and flesh snapping against flesh echoed around the empty glade and Hawke felt herself blush more and more. Her head snapped up as he spanked her ass unexpectedly and fireworks exploded from behind her eyes. The sheer power of her orgasm shocked her and she shook with a cry. The tightening of her core around Fenris dragged him over the edge into a pleasure filled oblivion with her.

He collapsed beside her and looked up at the clear sky as he fought to regain his breath. Hawke turned over to face him, and raised herself on her elbow to look at him better.

"Well that was certainly worth the wait." She chuckled and he smirked.

"Glad I could help. But what gives you the impression we are finished?" Fenris reached his arms behind her and pulled her ontop of him and she giggled. "What?"

"I love you too, Fenris." She kissed his lips softly and he smiled.

"Good to know." He smiled and brushed a lock of red hair that had fallen over her crystal blue eyes. "Maker, you're just so beautiful."

"Fenris, do you want to go again?" Hawke smiled as he gave her a wolfish grin and flipped them over.

"About time woman."

* * *

**Just a good bit of smut and love for all those Fenris fans out there. Thanks for reading and please review! xxx**


End file.
